Emma Hedgie(Sonic OC)
This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 . Emma Hedgie is a hedgehog that is 3 feet tall and as fast as lighting. Random Quote: "Gotta Dash!" ~Emma Hedgie before running off Appearance Emma is a 3 foot tall mobian Hedgehog with emerald green eyes and wears white gloves and hot rod red sneakers. Her arms are tan along with her muzzle. Past Emma is not a real hedgehog, she is an experiment created by Dr. Robotnik, Who called Emma, Hedgehog 21, and who is Eggman in Sonic Boom and in Sonic X, to lure Sonic (Classic Sonic) to be alone so that he can destroy him and Emma.. But, when Dr. Robotnik released her, and Emma (Classic Emma) bumped into Maria Robotnik, Maria erased her memories of Robotnik and of her creation, and took care of Emma until she was 13. Emma called Maria mom when Maira erased her memories. Maria was also keeping another hoglet named Shadow (Classic Shadow), who was a creation of Black Doom. Emma and Shadow became close, like Brother and Sister. When both hogs (Shadow and Emma) where 13, Maria past away, and Shadow (Modern Shadow) and Emma (Modern Emma) moved to different families, Emma was moved to the Hedgie family. Emily and Earll Hedgie took care of her. Emma meets Sonic (Modern Sonic), but doesn’t know his actual name, but she calls him, Blue Boy at that time. Emma learns to fight from the spirit of Maria once she moves in with her new family. Emily and Earll gave Emma her name of Emma Hedgie. Emma doesn’t know where her “brother” Shadow (Modern Shadow) is living, but she soon meets up with him later in life when she is 17 (Emma Boom), She meets Sonic (Sonic Boom) and immediately falls for him, but denies it to herself because she can’t let a simple crush destroy her fighting skills. Emma doesn’t know that Sonic is her weakness and her strength until he catches her from smashing into a rock by one of Dr. Eggman’s robots. Personality Emma has been described as being "a Lightning Bolt", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. She enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. She is extremely benevolent, and willingly puts herself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts her without hesitation. She shows that it takes determination and faith to overcome a problem. She is never the one to back down from a fight, she always puts others before herself. Emma is an all around, fun-loving kind of hedgehog, but is very impatient, often jumping into situations without thinking. She displays an interest in rock music and little bit of rap. She also has a personal hobby as a Singer. Emma also enjoys dancing as well. Friends Sonic the Hedgehog, Miliya “Lilly” Prowler, Miles “Tails” Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Lilathine the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Shanda the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Silvia the Hedgehog, Scrooge the Hedgehog, Valefor the Echidna, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Flame the Cat(A red version of Blaze with fire red eyes and a black gem on her forehead and more powerful fire powers), Rouge the Bat, Amilya the Hedgehog(A lime green female version of Scrooge with a scar on her eye and five claw scars on her torso and aqua blue eyes), Aaron Westly the Hedgehog(A dark magenta male version of Amy Rose and calls Emma, Emma-chan??), Vanessa the Hedgehog(Female version of Venice with indigo chest fur and a sterner face), Charlie the Bat(A black male version of Rouge and loves to steal guns), and Venice the Hedgehog. Appearances/Forms Werehog, Dark Emma, Emma EXE, Super Emma, Hyper Emma, and Human Emma Werehog: to be added Dark Emma: to be added Emma EXE: to be added Super Emma: to be added. Hyper Emma: to be added Human: to be added Gallery b11760cc8421fd2dc6641aadfde83508.jpg|Dark Emma(Evil) fem_sonic_x_by_devanarcher101_dd2u1oa-250t.jpg|Emma Hedgie f4ba5d56c15027535a63b95aba21512d.jpg|Werehog Emma Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:Others Category:OCs